


Major

by Klokkenspel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Music, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: Norway teaches Denmark how to play the violin.





	Major

"Now try the A string," Norway instructed. "Stop putting so much pressure on it though; you look like you want to cave it in."

"I suppose it's a bit more delicate than what I'm used to," Denmark grinned, making the adjustment. Norway rolled his eyes.

"To the tip. Yes, like that. Now back to the frog."

The sound produced was wobbly at best, but Norway tried to reason Denmark would get better with practice. That was how it was with all instruments. And Denmark was rather capable on cello, so there was no reason he would do badly on violin.

"A few more times," Norway instructed. Something in the sound made him pause after the fourth time he accidentally bumped the hair into the D string.

"Wait." He took the violin out of Denmark's hands and plucked the D string.

"It's flat."

Denmark blinked.

"Didn't you just tune it like 10 minutes ago?"

Norway sighed. 

"This is a new violin. With new strings. They do that sometimes." He fiddled with the peg a few times and handed it back to Denmark.

"Play A again. You're not moving on until you get the shakiness to a managable level."

It took a few minutes before Norway was satisfied with Denmark's performance.

"That's good enough. Now do it on the other strings."

Denmark gave him a sad look and awkwardly shifted his arm until he reached the G string.

"And we need to work on your transitions," Norway sighed. "We'll do that later. Play G."

The note that rang out was surprisingly clear. And so was the D and E. Perhaps Denmark could do this after all.

"Right. Now play E on the D string."

Denmark narrowed his eyes at the bridge and placed his index finger two centimeters from the top. Then, he drew the bow across the string.

"That was closer to E flat." Norway said. "You don't seem to remember my previous instructions. Put your finger out more."

Despite the annoyance in Norway's tone, Denmark merely smiled. The next attempt was a bit sharp, but Norway decided it'll do.

Norway then had Denmark play a few scales up and down an octave.

"That was fun," Denmark said once he finished A Major, with a fair bit of scratching.

"I still think you should stick to percussion instruments," Norway huffed. "That was pitiful."

"The only other student you've had is Iceland and he's nearly as good as you are. You can't expect me to live up such high standards!" Denmark grinned again. Norway shrugged, but inwardly he wondered why Denmark was so happy about today. 

"I don't feel like doing anything else for this lesson," Norway sighed. "Just practice your scales and rhythms for next week. And try to only move your elbow when you draw your bow."

Denmark loosened the hair on the bow and started putting it back into the case.

"What will you be doing for the rest of the day?" he asked. Norway blinked. He looked out a window and gazed at the forests that surrounded his house.

"Not much else."

Denmark hummed as he popped the shoulder rest off the violin and set both into the case. As he was zipping the case shut, Norway stood up and walked over to the piano at the corner of the room.

"I need to get back to Copenhagen," Denmark sighed. It was the first trace of negativity he had shown all day.

"Well then, be off," Norway murmured, pressing a few of the keys.

Denmark's gazed lingered on him for a few quiet moments before he picked up the case and headed for the door.

Once Norway heard the door shut, he began playing one of the many songs in his repertoire. There was plently of time to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something short and peaceful. Had piano and violin lessons today so I figured why not. Also, I have headcanons on what each nation plays and their places in a band. Not orchestra though, since I've never preformed in one. Which is really annoying, why doesn't my school district have an orchestra?
> 
> Anyway, according to my headcanons: Norway plays nearly as many instruments as Austria but he mainly does violin, piano, and other percussion instruments. Denmark does percussion and cello, Iceland does violin and piano and knows a lot of instruments as well but doesn't play them on a regular basis, Sweden plays baritone and tuba, and Finland plays clarinet and tuba but mostly french horn. There are headcanons for chairs and other nations but I won't list them until I post something in a band setting.


End file.
